


Track 7: Training Wheels

by talisha_jaynee



Series: The Shameless Cry Baby Storybook [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The changes were slight and small, but Mickey noticed every single one of them. The way Ian would sit closer to Mickey than Mandy on the sofa after school, the less animated way he chuckled at Mandy's jokes, but gave Mickey loud unapologetic laughs, his new excuses to Mandy to spend more time with Mickey. They were tiny changes, but Mickey saw them as small steps to Ian maybe feeling the same way.</p><p>Songfic to Training Wheels - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 7: Training Wheels

The changes were slight and small, but Mickey noticed every single one of them. The way Ian would sit closer to Mickey than Mandy on the sofa after school, the less animated way he chuckled at Mandy's jokes, but gave Mickey loud unapologetic laughs, his new excuses to Mandy to spend more time with Mickey. They were tiny changes, but Mickey saw them as small steps to Ian maybe feeling the same way.

Mickey was open about his feelings with Ian, constantly telling Ian how important, how special, how beautiful he was. Ian would just smile and thank Mickey politely with a smile and not a grimace anymore. This was the best change for Mickey because now he got to see Ian's beautiful smile, and sometimes Mickey swore that Ian looked like he wanted to reply with more than manners. One day Mickey would hear Ian express his feelings, hopefully.

"You are so going down man," Ian yelled at the screen, violently jabbing buttons on the controller.

Mickey scoffed, "no way dude, I fucking got this." He sat up in the sofa, getting closer to the large television as he randomly pressed buttons on his controller. The gory match finished only moments later, declaring Mickey the winner. "Yeah that's right bitch! I won!" Mickey exclaimed throwing his controller in the air.

Ian turned to Mickey with a pout, "no fair, you've probably played this game hundreds of times. Next time were going to mine and playing one of my games."

"Awww," Mickey cooed, lightly tapping Ian's shoulder in sympathy, "you're such a bad loser."

"Fuck me," Ian laughed, looking back towards the screen getting ready for the next round.

Mickey sighed under his breath, "plan to," before he even realized it. He quickly turned to Ian's face once he processed it to see him staring wide eyed at the older boy. "Shit sorry, I didn't mean that..." But he was cut off by Ian's lips. Since their first kiss Mickey had invested in some lip balms hoping that his lips could feel as soft and velvety as the younger boys. But Ian's lips were still the best lips Mickey had ever kissed. After they broke apart Mickey sighed again, "I love your lips."

"I love your lips too," Ian replied, resting his forehead on Mickey's.

Mickey felt like he could have melted into a puddle right there and then from happiness and the amount of heat that was burning his face, "really?"

"Oi fucker," Mandy's prominent voice yelled out from somewhere inside the house, pulling the boys out of their trance, "I'm home."

Mickey and Ian quickly moved away from each other before she came into the room, and Mickey willed his skin to cool down.

Mandy barged into the Milkovich lounge room looking between the two boys. "Mick, you gotta stop stealing my boyfriend," she whined moving towards Ian, "we're going out tonight, right?" She made herself comfortable on his lap.

"Uh," Ian started, "I don't know Mands. I feel a little ill."

Mandy looked wide eyed, "What? You're fine, come on I've been so excited to go out with you it's been ages."

"Seriously, I'm not feeling well," Ian tried again, now trying a fake cough. Mickey had to suppress a giggle over how terrible the redheads acting skills were.

"Fuck fine," Mandy gave up, lifting herself off of his lap, "but you gotta go home then. I ain't getting sick."

Ian nodded, before standing up from the sofa, pecking Mandy's cheek and leaving the room.

"Wait, I'll walk you out," Mickey yelled, scrambling to get out of the plush cushions. He met Ian only a few steps from the living room before heading in the direction of the front door.

"I'll see you later?" Ian asked when they met the front doorway.

"Yeah sure man."

"Tonight?"

Mickey looked confused, "what?"

"Come to mine," Ian simply explained, "now."

Mickey looked back into the house, rubbing his bottom lip, "uh, sure." 

Ian grinned widely in response, and Mickey believed that it could have cured cancer.

The walk to Ian's was short, but it felt like hours to Mickey who was feeling very nervous. This was the first time that he had been to Ian's house. Really this was the first time Mickey had been invited to anyone else's house ever. Mickey didn't know if he was meant to introduce himself to Ian's family, or if he was allowed to sit down, or how to ask for a drink. Mickey must have shown his nervousness physically because he felt Ian's large hand wrap around his and give it a tight squeeze before letting go. Mickey felt calmer after that knowing Ian was with him, willing to help him in any way Mickey needed.

Ian unlocked his front door and gestured Mickey to follow him inside. Ian's house was half the size of Mickey's, and accessorized in a old style. It was completely different to Mickey's, but Mickey found himself loving the rustic look. He turned to Ian, who seemed worried.

"Is it okay?" Ian asked, voice shaking slightly.

Mickey smiled, "of course dude, it's a fucking house." Ian's facial expression relaxed.

"Okay, well lets go to my room then?" Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and pulled him up the stairs, down a hallway and through the last door. "Sorry for the mess, I share it with my two other brothers."

Mickey looked around noticing the three single beds, messily made, clothes thrown on the floor and an non-accessible desk in the corner. "It's fine," Mickey replied suddenly feeling very nervous again. He had never been in anyone elses room before, especially with a cute boy he wanted to kiss.

"My siblings are out at the moment," Ian explained moving into the room to sit on the furthermost bed, "and my parents are never around." 

Mickey nodded in response. They had talked excessively about each other's family lives, finding many similarities about their situations during their time hanging out. 

"Come sit down," Ian patted on the bed, "sorry it's not a queen like yours."

Mickey made his way slowly, trying hard to not step on anything before sitting next to Ian, leaving a large gap of space between them. "You don't have to keep apologizing, this is all perfect," Mickey whispered, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Sorry," Ian replied, before realizing his mistake and laughing, "sorry, wait, shit."

Mickey giggled at Ian's difficulty, "stop it."

"Sorr-" Ian cut himself off, "Okay."

"Okay, dumbass." Mickey could feel Ian staring at him, but he was too nervous to look back.

"Mickey," Ian whispered, "I need to tell you something."

Mickey only nodded.

"I don't like Mandy, I never have, my brother dared me to get a girlfriend before my 15th birthday and now I don't know how to stop."

Mickey smiled a little at Ian's confession, "that's really dumb."

"I know that now, but I just wanted to impress my brother, I'm sorr- okay?"

"Is that what you had to figure out the other day?" Mickey asked nervously.

"No." Ian replied bluntly, "can you look at me?"

Mickey followed Ian's question and looked into his green eyes, "yeah?"

"Mickey," Ian took a deep breath, "this has taken me a long time to figure out, what with it being such a bad thing in our society, but I think I understand what I like."

"Yeah?" Mickey asked again, leaning closer to Ian's face.

Ian closed the gap between them by kissing Mickey quickly, "I really like you," Ian whispered, before quickly apologizing again, "wait, sorry did that come out in a cheesy way?"

Mickey just laughed and wiped away a few cry baby tears as he closed the gap again bringing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> over halfway now into this album. im working so quickly cuz i wanna get this done before monday so enjoy constant updates i guess but i hope this clears some things up now. but the storys gonna get real cray cray now   
> tumblr: http://gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com/  
> song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=17lKhyL4qUI


End file.
